Universal Studios Philadelphia
Universal Studios Philadelphia, formerly known as Universal Studios America (shortly known as USA)' '''is an amusement park located at Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, which focused on both America's history and entertainment industry, which contains rides, attractions, dinning, shopping, entertainment, and animal exhibits. It opened on July 4, 1996. Areas The park is consists 9 themed areas with attractions past and present. 'California - Hollywood & San Francisco' A first section of the park, themed after two of popular cities of California. '''Theme: '''California '''Current Attractions ' E.T. Adventure '- a dark ride based on Steven Spielberg's 1982 film ''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. '''Theme: ''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. Height restriction: 36". '''Opening date '''July 4, 1996. '''The NBCUniversal Experience '''- (formerly '''Universal Studio's Sneak Peeks) an interactive attraction which focused on projects from Universal Pictures and NBC. Theme: NBCUniversal's upcoming projects Opening date 'July 4, 1996. '''Spongebob SquarePants: A Friendly Game '- A dueling rollercoaster featuring SpongeBob (Team Clean) and Patrick (Team Dirty). '''Theme: ''SpongeBob SqaurePants''. Height restriction: 44". Opening date: 'June 16, 2013. '''Operates from: '''May to September '''The Amazing World of Gumball: 4D '-''' '''A 3D show based on the 2011 Cartoon Network series ''The Amazing World of Gumball ''Theme: The Amazing World of Gumball. '''Opening date: '''August 30, 2013. '''Replaced: Shrek 4D Studio Tour Tram '- A tram that takes you through upcoming movies. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''Nickelodeon Studios Philadelphia '- A studio/headquarters of the Nickelodeon network, owned by Viacom. '''Theme: ''Nickelodeon. ''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''Pokemon: Acreus and the Jewel of Life - The 4D Experience-''' A 4D ride based on the 2009 animated feature. It features some scenes from the film, similar to The Polar Express Experience ride. '''Theme: ''Pokemon''. Height restriction: 40". Opening date: '''July 17, 2010 '''Universal Studios' Animal Actors '''- An animal show. '''Theme: '''Animal stars. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996 '''Former Attractions Ghostbusters: Dance Party '- An indoor dance party featuring the Ghostbusters '''Theme: '''Ghostbusters franchise. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''Closing date: '''March 10, 2005. '''Replaced by: '''Shrek 4D '''Shrek 4D '-''' '''A 4D show based on DreamWorks Animation's ''Shrek ''franchise. '''Theme: ''Shrek. ''Opening date: '''November 5, 2006. '''Closing date: '''June 11, 2012. '''Replaced: '''Ghostbusters: Dance Party. '''Replaced by: '''The Amazing World of Gumball: 4D '''The Flintstones: The Prehistoric Independence Day Celebration - A seasonal musical stage show starring the characters from The Flintstones celebrating the 4th of July at Bedrock. It occurred every Independence Day season, from late-May-late July. Theme: ' ''The Flintstones. '''Opening date: June 20, 1997. Closing date: July 10, 2005. Replaced by: The Polar Express Experience. The Polar Express Experience '''- A seasonal simulation ride based on the 2004 film of the same name it features some scenes from the film. '''Theme: ''The Polar Express. ''Opening date: '''December 2, 2007. '''Closing date: '''November 12, 2010. '''Replaced: The Flintstones: The Prehistoric Independence Day Celebration. Replaced by: '''The Simpsons Ride '''Current Stores Universal Studios Store - a gift store. Opening date: ' July 4, 1996 '''Elmore Mall '- a mall-alike store based on a fictional mall of the name from The Amazing World of Gumball. 'Theme: '''Elmore Mall from ''The Amazing World of Gumball. 'Opening date: '''June 11, 2015. '''Replaced: '''Shrek's Ye Shoppe '''Hello Kitty's America Shop '- a store with merchandise based on Sanrio characters, particularly Hello Kitty. '''Theme: Sanrio. Opening date: '''June 15, 2015. '''Replaced: Rugrats Toy Store''' ' '''Former stores' Ghostbusters Equipment Shop - A store sells Ghostbusters-exclusive merchandise. Theme: Ghostbusters. Opening date: 'July 4, 1996. '''Closing date: '''March 10, 2005. '''Replaced by: '''Shrek's Ye Shoppe '''Rugrats Toy Store '- a Rugrats-themed store. '''Theme: ''Rugrats''. Opening date: '''June 6, 2000. '''Closing date: '''May 10, 2011. '''Replaced by: Hello Kitty's America Shop Shrek's Ye Shoppe '- a store with ''Shrek merchindise. '''Theme: ''Shrek''. '' ''Opening date: '''November 5, 2006. '''Closing date: '''June 11, 2012. '''Replaced by: '''Elmore Mall '''Restaurants Joyful Burger -''' A quick service restaurant that serves burers,hot dogs,chicken,corn on the cob and milkshakes for beverage and a recreation from a restaurant from The Amazing World of Gumball 'Theme: '''Joyful Burger from ''The Amazing World of Gumball. '''Opening date: '''August 30, 2013. '''Snacks & Drinks Edward Scissorhand's Ice Cream Stand- 'A ice cream store based on the 1990 Tim Burton film ''Edward Scissorhands. '''Theme: ''Edward Scissorhands''. Opening date: 'July 10, 1996 'Amity Inspired by Jaws ''franchise '''Attractions' JAWS: The Ride - A boat ride that tours through Amity that goes wrong with Jaws ruining it Theme: Jaws. 'Opening date: '''July 3, 2000. '''Operates from: '''June to September '''Amity Midway Fair '- an outdoor interactive midway game area. Restaurants Bubba Gump Shrimp Shrimp Co.- '''A shrimp store '''Theme: ''Forrest Gump''. Opening date: 'May 7, 1998. 'Jurassic Park Themed to Jurassic Park series. Attractions Jurassic Park: The Ride '''- water flume ride based on ''Jurassic Park ''series. '''Theme: ''Jurassic Park.'' Height restriction: '42" '''Opening date: '''July 3, 2000. '''Operates from: '''June to September '''Jurassic Park Discovery Center '- '''Springfield Based on an American animated series The Simpsons. Current Attractions The Simpsons Ride- '''A simulation ride based on Fox's 1989 primetime cartoon series of the same name '''Theme: ''The Simpsons ''Opening Date: '''May 12, 2011 '''Replaced: '''The Polar Express Experience '''Kang and Kados' Twirl and Whirl- '''A flying saucer themed ride '''Theme: '''Kang and Kados from ''The Simpsons ''Opening date: July 15, 2015 'Replaced: '''Maggie's Peek-a-Poo Pigs. '''Operates from: '''May to September '''Krusty the Clown's Crazy Upsy-Daisy Drop Tower '- a child-sized drop tower attraction hosted by Krusty the Clown. '''Theme: Krusty the Clown from''' The Simpsons. '''Opening date: '''July 12, 2015 '''Operates from: '''May to September '''Krusty's Magical Journey Through His Mouth- '''A People Mover like ride that you go through his mouth. '''Former Attractions '''Maggie's Peek-a-Poo Pigs- '''A short-lived Dumbo-like ride featuring Maggie Simpson '''Theme: '''Maggie Simpson from ''The Simpsons Opening date: May 15, 2011 '''Closed: '''August 22, 2014. '''Replaced by: '''Kang and Kados' Twirl and Whirl '''Resturants Krusty Burger- 'A burger themed restaurant '''Opening date: '''May 21, 2011 'New York Themed to New York. Current Attractions Space Fantasy: The Ride '- an indoor rollercoaster which a USP version of the ride at Universal Studios Japan of the same name. '''Theme: '''space. '''Opened date: '''July 6, 2013. '''Replaced: '''The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man '''Beetlejuice's Graveyard Patriotic Revue '- a live musical stage show featuring Beetlejuice and Universal Monsters sing America-themed rock music. 'Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''The Fast and the Furious Stunt Spectacular '- a car stunt show based on Fast and the Furious ''series. '''Opening date: '''April 27, 2015 '''Operates from: '''May to September. '''Replaced: '''Backdraft '''Jimmy Fallon Race Through New York '- A 4D motion simulator and dark ride featuring Jimmy Fallon. '''Theme: Jimmy Fallon Opening date: '''July 6, 2018. '''Replaced: '''Over the Hedge 4D '''Former Attractions Journey Through The Land Before Time - a dark ride based on The Land Before Time ''franchise. '''Theme: 'The Land Before Time. Opened date: 'July 4, 1996. '''Closing Date: '''November 5, 2002. '''Replaced by: '''The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man '''The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man '- a 3D motion based dark ride based on Marvel's Spiderman. 'Theme: '''Spiderman. '''Opened date: '''August 31, 2004. '''Closing Date: '''May 1, 2010. '''Replaced: '''Journey Through The Land Before Time. '''Replaced by: '''Space Fantasy: The Ride '''Backdraft '- a special effect attraction based on Universal's 1991 film of the same name. '''Theme: ''Backdraft''. Opening date: '''April 11, 1997. '''Closing Date: '''November 11, 2014. '''Replaced by: '''The Fast and the Furious Stunt Spectacular '''Terminator 2 3D - Battle Across Time - a 3D show based on Terminator. Theme: '''Terminator. '''Opening date: '''October 19, 1998. '''Closing date: '''January 1, 2006. '''Replaced by: '''Over the Hedge 4D '''Over the Hedge 4D - A 4D motion simulator ride based on the 2006 film with the same name'' ''Theme:'' DreamWork's' '''Over the Hedge''. ''Opening date: February 29, 2007. Closing date: December 2, 2016.' Replaced:' Terminator 2 3D - Battle Across Time''.' ''' Replaced by: 'Jimmy Fallon Race Through New York 'Old Town Square of America Themed around the old 18th and 19th century town of America. Theme: '''American village of 18th-19th century '''Current Attractions The America Story - a 25 minute film which tells the history of the United States of America. Theme: '''history of America. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''The Liberty's Kids Live - a live show based 2002 children's educational animated series Liberty's Kids. Theme: ''The Liberty's Kids. Opening date: '''June 20, 2003. '''Replaced: '''An American Tail Live. '''Plants vs Zombies: The Revolutionary War '-''' '''A interactive 4D show based on the 2007 video game ''Plants vs Zombies ''Theme: Plants vs Zombies ''and ''The Revolutionary War. 'Opening date: '''June 10, 2009. '''Replaced: '''Old America Park Spot '''Snoopy's Mayflower Voyage '-''' '''A log fume ride featuring everybody's favorite beagle. '''Theme: ''Peanuts and Mayflower. '''Height restriction: '''40". '''Opening date: '''August 1, 2000. '''Operates from: '''June to September 'Splatoon: French and Indian War Arena '-An annual interactive laser tag game show based on the Nintendo Wii-U 2015 video game ''Splatoon ''and also focused on French and Indian War. It allows die-hard ''Splatoon fans, age 8 to up, to become teams to challenge each other as they're on the arena. It occurs every summer season from May 30th – September 20th. Theme: ''Splatoon and The French and Indian War. '''Opening date: '''June 6, 2017. '''Operates from: '''late May to September. '''Replaced: '''Old America Park Spot '''Former Attractions' An American Tail Live '- a live stage show based on the ''An American Tail ''franchise. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''Closing date: '''October 31, 2002. '''Replaced by: '''The Liberty's Kids Live '''Old America Park Spot '- a wide park and picnic area which cotianed picnic tables, wide open space where guests could sit on the grass, and a playground area for children. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''Closing date: '''December 5 2007 and June 9 2015. '''Replaced by: '''Plants vs Zombies: The Revolutionary War and Splatoon: French and Indian War '''Stores The Plants vs Zombies Shop '-' '''A Plants vs Zombies themed store. '''Theme: ''Plants vs Zombies''. Opening date: 'June 10, 2009 '''Snoopy's Doghouse '- A Peanuts themed store. '''Theme: ''Peanuts''. Opening date: '''August 1, 2000. '''Restaurants Crazy Dave's Taco Truck '-' 'A quick service restaurant that serves Tacos,Burritos, Nachos, Churros and Mexican Beer '''Theme: '''Crazy Dave from ''Plants vs Zombies. '''Theme: ''Plants vs Zombies''. Opening date: '''June 10, 2009 '''All-Star Characters' Tavern '-' 'A character dining restaurant featuring characters from Woody Woodpecker universe ('appearance: '1997-present), ''Rugrats ''('appearance: '1997-2010), ''Liberty's Kids ''('appearance: 2003-present), Plants vs Zombies ''('appearance: 2009-present), Peanuts ''('appearance: '2000-present), ''Splatoon ('appearance: '''2016-present) and ''An American Tail ''('appearance: '''1997-present). The restaurant serves American foods, such as Philly cheese steak, chicken, grilled fish, hamburgers, steaks, etc. and as well as both alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages. '''Opening date: '''May 15, 1997. '''Snacks & Drinks Ben & Jerry's '-' '''It seen under the sign "Frost Pea's Ice Cream" '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996 '''Characters * George Washington * Abraham Lincoln * Woody Woodpecker (in Uncle Sam costume) and Winnie Woodpecker (in Statue of Liberty) (at All-Star Characters' Tavern) * Peanuts characters: Snoopy, Charlie Brown, Lucy Van Pelt, Linus Pelt (at All-Star Characters' Tavern) * Rugrats characters: TBA (at All-Star Characters' Tavern) * An American Tail characters: Fievel Mousekewitz (at All-Star Characters' Tavern) * Liberty's Kids ''characters: Sarah, James and Henri (at All-Star Characters' Tavern) * ''Splatoon ''characters: Inkling boy and girl, Judd the cat, and Callie and Marie (at All-Star Characters' Tavern) * ''Plants vs Zombies characters: Peashooter, Sunflower, Zombie, Chomper (at All-Star Characters' Tavern) 'The Outdoor Campsite' Theme: 'American wildlife and camping '''Current Attractions ' '''The Bearastein Bears Goes Camping- '''A dark ride based on everybody's favorite Bear Family '''Theme: ''The Bearastein Bears '' Dora and Diego's Number Forest- '''A show stars Dora and Diego's trip to the number forest! '''Theme: Nickelodeon's Dora the Explorer and Go! Diego Go! Outdoor Wildlife '- an animal exhibit walkthrough attraction with American animals like bears, deer, cougars, raccoons, American bald eagles, etc. '''Eagle Flight '- a steel flying rollercoaster themed to an American bald eagle. 'Theme: '''Bald eagle. '''Height restriction: '''52 '''Resturants The Cowfish- '''A burger and sushi place '''Characters *Dora,Boots,Diego and Baby Jaguar *Brother Bear Sister Bear and Papa Bear and Mama Bear 'Western Town' Based on an old village of American west. Theme: '''American old west '''The Wild, Wild West Stunt Show '- a comical western stunt show inspired by Universal's western movies. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996 '''Petting Barn '- a petting zoo. 'Opening date: '''July 4, 1996 '''Fievel's Playland '- a kid-sized play area. 'Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''Operates from: '''May to September 'Washington DC Themed to the capital o the same name in United States of America. Theme: 'Washington DC '''Presidents: The Rulers of America '- a museum-like walkthrough attraction focused of US Presidents past and present. '''Opening date: '''July 4, 1996. '''Florida Themed to an US state o the same name. Gator Lagoon '''- an animal exhibit walkthrough with alligators, cranes, turtles, etc. '''Theme: '''Florida animals. '''Opening date: '''June 6, 1999. '''Operates from: '''May to September Events '''Independence Day events * Rock of Liberty Concert * The Independence Day Parade * Grinchmas in Summer Universal Studios Philadelphia 10th Anniversary Celebration (2006-08) TBA Universal Studios Philadelphia: 15 Years of Liberty (2011-13) *'15 Years of Liberty Parade' - a 15th anniversary parade *'Hollywood Lights' - a debut of nighttime parade *'Nicktoons' America Adventure' - A show similar to Disney's Dream Along with Mickey, but with Nicktoon characters celebrating the wonders of America. Universal Studios Philadelphia: The Pledge for 20 Years (2016-18) *A Street Party at California *A new America in the Sky show called "America/Hollywood in the Sky" *It was announced that Over the Hedge 4D is returning replacing Space Fantasy *The costumes for Liberty's Kids Live! was updated *A new Ice Age log fume ride is on it's way *Nicktoons' America Adventure is having it's final show in June 2nd, 2016 to make way for Nicktoons' America Friendship Party *A 20th Anniversary parade is planned Holidays At Universal Studios *'Macy's Holiday Parade' *'Grinchmas' *'Eve' Halloween events Halloween Daytime Spooktakular ' Occurs at daytime from September 25 to November 1. *'Ghostbusters Dance Party *'Monster Mash' *'The Great Pumpkin' Patch - a pumpkin patch area filled with real-life pumpkins, fun and activities for children, an a live stage show inspired by a Peanuts ''TV special ''It's a Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown. Halloween Horror Nights Occurs at nighttime from September 25 to November 1. * The Purge: Election Year '''- a haunted attraction based on a 2016 horror film of the same name. * TBA '''Misc. Let's Get This Party Started! with the Cat in the Hat A temporary event which was meant to promote Universal Pictures/DreamWorks 2003 film The Cat in the Hat, occurred every weekends from August-November 2003. It consisted activities, meet-n-greets and entertainment for all the Cat in the Hat fans of various ages. *'Dance with Cat and the Things' *TBA Traveled in the Year of 2015: A Back to the Future 30th Anniversary Celebration An event was celebrated the 30th anniversary of Universal's Back to the Future ''franchise. * TBA '''The Furious 7 Fan Experience' TBA Parades * The Independence Day Parade * America Hollywood Dreams Parade Fireworks shows * America in the Sky Universal CityWalk Philadelphia A downtown district located next-door to Universal Studios Philadelphia theme park which consists dinning, shopping and entertainment. It was opened on July 7, 2014. Originally, the downtown complex was supposed to be called "Boardwalk of America District", or "BOAD" for short, which was an equivalent to CityWalk, but themed to Victorian era American village. It was announced in 1999 and was planned to opened on May 21, 2002, but due the September 11, 2001 attack event that happened, the Universal Studios Philadelphia theme park was temporary closed down for guests and as well as the opening date of BOAD was canceled. A year after the tragic event, Universal's Pennsylvanian theme park was re-opened on July 4, 2002, which been renamed from "Universal Studios America" to the current "Universal Studios Philadelphia", but the downtown BOAD was never completely built as it was been left abounded for seven years. On August 22, 2009, BOAD was announced that it would be re-built, renamed and re-themed to CityWalk, and its opening date was originally planned to be on 2013, but then pushed back to 2014. Shopping TBA Dinning TBA Entertainment and attractions TBA Incidents * On August 12, 1999, a 2-year-old girl had accidentally fell down to the stage and then got burnt to death by a fire at the Backdraft attraction. * On June 3, 2014, a man, aged 48, suffered from heart-attack after riding a Eagle Flight rollercoaster and then been taken to the hospital for operation. * On May 2, 2007, in the The Liberty's Kids Live, an actress who played Sarah had accidentally fell down from the stage where she seriously got her back spine broke and then been toke to the hospital for back surgery. * On April 22, 2015, an 11-year-old boy had fell off overboard from the boat and sadly drowned while riding JAWS. * On September 14, 2014, a 15-year-old teenage girl was been hospitalized due to her serious brain damage after riding Snoopy's Mayflower Voyage. * On June 12, 2012, a cart derailing at Krusty's Magical Journey Through His Mouth the park was evacuated and the ride was closed for 3 Days. * On May 11, 2001, a man was hospitalized due to his neck pain after riding Jurassic Park: The Ride. * On June 10, 2005, two teenage boys were fighting at the Old America Park Spot until the park's security guards breaking up the two and sent them in prison. * On August 4, 2011, a cougar attacked an animal trainer in its exhibit by biting off his arm and then the animal trainer went to the hospital for operation. * TBA Trivia * (please add a trivia you can think of) Category:Article under construction Category:Unfinished articles Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:America-themed park Category:Pennsylvania Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Animal parks Category:Animal theme parks Category:Fake/unreal park history Category:Fanon timeline